Rise Up
by Noble Voyager
Summary: After letting her tears fall down freely when she lost her best friend, she realized that the sky was strewn with beautiful shades of scarlet. As Erza looked deeply within herself, that Scarlet Sky means something more to her.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I would like to extend my gratitude to all of the people who have read, reviewed and added my stories to their favorites and story alerts. I have received a lot of positive comments and feedback and after I read those, I got even more motivated to write stories. I have also been reading decent and well-written fics lately and it somehow helped me in improving my writing style, my choice of words and ideas.

Here is another Fairy Tail fanfic that I've written and it is inspired by the ending of the Oracion Seis arc. Its main focus will be the response of Erza Scarlet to the tragedy of losing her friend, Jellal. In this case, I wrote a poem (free verse) with narrations before each stanza. So I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

The battle between the Light Team and the Balam Alliance has finally come to its end. The ice mages, Gray and Lyon were able to overcome the conceited Racer and his speed. The power of Lucy's love for her spirits defeated Angel, the celestial mage who treats her fellow ones like tools and slaves. The wings and determination of the dragon slayer, Natsu flew to great heights that Cobra and Zero could not even have. Brain, the mastermind of it all was defeated as well by the Wizard Saint, Jura. The sadistic Midnight was no match for the justice Erza has. What's left after this battle was only the blood poured by these noble heroes and heroines. Indeed, there will always be a light illuminating the dark and these times of hardships and pain.

_If darkness takes over our paths_

_We would sometimes lose ourselves_

_Giving up the fight would seem like the answer_

_But slowly, a light will shine our way_

Oracion Seis was a really strong and tough guild to defeat. Ever since the Light Team first encountered them, the dark guild of six members overwhelmed the group of 12. But as the battle goes on, the light is slowly rising up. Truly, strength is not only measured by abilities or powers but by the heart and character that develops through what you can give.

_A new hope arises in this battlefield_

_Friendship, love and character: that's what keeps them moving_

_Never will they stop the fire from burning inside_

_Because once a light shines brightly, the rest will follow_

Team Natsu has already done so much for their guild and for their land. They were able to defeat one of the most powerful guilds but their battle is not yet over. New challenges and struggles will always be there to await them. It is because life is a series of never-ending journeys, hardships and lessons. They were able to overcome all of these giants and obstacles that hindered their way through the tight bond they have. This was the end of a battle yet again but a new chapter as well.

_They climb mountains until they reach the highest peak_

_They soar like eagles with a clear sense of vision_

_They never give up on a fight whether difficult or not_

_Because of the ties that bind within their hearts_

As for Erza's case, this battle was like the end of her world because it was the day she last saw Jellal, the very first friend she had who inspired her to keep moving forward. He committed several mistakes in his life that made him fall into the darkness. But after reuniting once again with Erza, a light slowly illuminates inside him. Unfortunately, because of his cruel and malicious actions, he was arrested by the council and sentenced for either death or life imprisonment. As they bid their last farewells, Erza was finally ready to let him go. But she could not cope up with it this way.

_As his green eyes met her brown ones_

_They seized this time to say their goodbyes_

_Death or imprisonment for eternity drowned her mind_

_As they let their memories remain dead_

Erza took her time alone in a quiet and peaceful place, deep in thought. She never realized that she would lose a friend this way. Forgetting and losing someone are not easy, especially the one dearest to you and who played an important role in your life. But she is not the only one who experience that. Everyone experiences struggles and hardships like these but they have different responses to them. So, as Erza sat down and bowed down her head, she let those memories of their first meeting consume her.

_When the waves of pain and anxiety flood her_

_She would drown herself in tears of sorrow_

_Remembering that fruitful friendship she had_

_She let those tears fall down freely_

Indeed, her friendship with Jellal was a tight yet sad one. He was the one who gave her the name _Scarlet _because of her beautiful hair so that he would never forget her. But just by thinking about it, she let out an agonizing cry that she never knew she would have. If only she would lift up her head to witness such a beautiful sight in front of her. And so she did. The sky was strewn with elegant shades of scarlet. It was just like her hair and _name. _It somehow defined who she really is: warm and full of passion. But as she looked within herself deeply, she felt as if this beautiful scarlet sky means something more to her.

_The scarlet sky chooses to shine on her_

_It is warm and full of passion_

_But during these times of pain and sorrow_

_It shines for her to rise up once more_

A small smile crept on Erza's face as she wiped away all her tears. She looked at that beautiful sight once again. Its warmth and intensity slowly moves her and gave her back the will to stand up and move forward. Whenever the rain continues to fall down on us and the cold sensation takes over, we should always keep moving until we find the warmth. If we never give up, there will always be an opportunity waiting for us.

_Rise up for this is your calling!_

_Honor your family, nation and Master  
_

_Pain and tears is not the end of your journey_

_These are the seeds for a new chapter and tomorrow_

"Losing someone is not the end of your journey. We are given people that are important in our lives but they will also be taken away someday. That's why you should live your life to the fullest with the people you have now and grab every opportunity in front of you. Because once you keep moving forward, you will be blazing the trail for your fellow ones." Erza thought to herself as she continues to gaze at the beautiful scarlet sky. With the warmth and intensity it gives, she stood up and made her way.

_In times of pain, hardships and struggles, rise up and keep moving forward until you overcome them._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **You see, even a character as strong as Erza has a soft side of her. This is what I like about my favorite character. She may carry a heavy burden with her but no matter how heavy it is, she still keeps on moving forward. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you did too. Thank you very much for taking your time in reading this. Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
